Histoire d'une vie
by Zephyre002
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas un autre? Suis-je né avec quelque chose que je ne devrais pas? Je ressemble à tout le monde, je n’ai comme distinction que cette marque sur mon front. L'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous..


**Titre:** Histoire d'une vie

**Résumé**: Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas un autre? Suis-je né avec quelque chose que je ne devrais pas? Et pourtant à première vue je suis normal. Je ressemble à tout le monde, je vis comme tout le monde, je vois comme tout le monde. Je n'ai comme distinction que cette marque sur mon front. Laissez... oubliez ça, ce n'est que le survivant qui à le cafard. C'est l'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous...

**Disclamer:** Gna gna gna... J.k Rowling... gna gna gna... pas à moi.

**Avertissement:** Vous êtes un homophobe? Un enfant à bas âge? Ah ben, désolé, vous vous êtes trompé de page internet, pas de chance. Il y a un petit bouton en haut, au droite, vous savez le rouge? Eh bien cliquez dessus!

**Genre**: Triste, un peu. Death fic.

La seul et unique raison pour laquelle je post ce OS c'est parce que quand ma beta elle s'ennuie, elle écrit des fic trooop triste et horrible qui me torture alors pour la sauver de son cafard une minute ou deux, je lui ai donné une vieille vieille fic que j'avais écrit il y a très très longtemps alors, là voilà!

Dans le fond, je sais pas trop quoi dire alors: Bonne lecture

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

* * *

**Histoire d'une vie**

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas un autre? Suis-je né avec quelque chose que je ne devrais pas?

Et pourtant à première vue je suis normal. Je ressemble à tout le monde, je vis comme tout le monde, je vois comme tout le monde. Je n'ai comme distinction que cette marque sur mon front.

Alors, si je ne suis pas humain, pas normal, spécial…

Qui suis-je?

Harry Potter me répondront-ils, notre sauveur.

Sauveur…. C'était vite dit ça!

Si ça se trouve, Voldemort va mourir de rire en m'affrontant. Si je survis jusque là, sinon il peut bien s'étouffer avec le bretzel avec lequel il aura trinqué sa victoire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire semblant d'avoir de l'espoir! C'est ridicule, tout le monde fait semblant d'en avoir pour que les autres puissent y croire. Puis là, les autres font semblant pour que les autres aussi y croient, et alors pensant que leurs stratagèmes marchent et ils font encore plus semblant. Et là les autres pensent que leurs stratagèmes marchent etc.

C'est emmerdant à la fin.

C'est un cercle vicieux, et une bande de d'hypocrite.

Plus un côté montre sa joie, plus l'autre devient extravagant dans la sienne. Au moins ils sont tous satisfaits.

Ils sont là, avec leurs grands sourires, à parcourir les rues comme des bienheureux et quand ils sont seuls, ils fondent en larme.

Je leurs flanquerais des baffes, à tous les uns après les autres! Ils me regardent aller comme un pauvre orphelin qu'on envoie à l'abattoir.

Ben oui, c'est ça, comme si j'étais là pour faire la guerre à moi seul! Remuez-vous un peu, les tas de graisse du ministère! Et si on m'aidait un peu, je pourrais peut-être vous les sauvez, vos plate-bandes!

Pffffffff… Ça c'est comme les gens qui se plaignent de la politique sans voter. Si vous ne faites rien pour changer le monde, il est fort possible qu'il aille dans tous les sens!! Avant de chialer, agissez, après vous aurez droit de dire tout ce que vous voulez!

Ensuite sort un des arguments les plus fréquents :  
Un geste ne change rien, même si je le faisais, rien ne s'arrangerait!

Ben, si tout le monde pense comme ça, ça va mal! Aller, bougez-vous qu'on la gagne cette guerre!  
Ah pis oubliez ça, retournez-vous coucher.

Ce n'est que le survivant qui à le cafard. Prenez vos airs compatissants, tapotez l'épaule du pauvre orphelin martyr et retournez vous plaindre de votre monde à la dérive.

Aïe aïe aïe….

Et dire que je dois sauver ÇA!

**C'est l'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous...**

Mais je sais….

Je sens….

Je sens quelque chose qui me pousse à faire mon «destin»…

C'est étrange ce pincement au cœur, cette envie de rire que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis fort longtemps. C'est comme un point de chaleur.

Il est toujours un peu là.

Avant, quand quelqu'un me souriait, mon petit cœur se débattait un peu. Je sais que le monde est plein de bonnes choses, que je n'ai qu'effleurées, et ça me donnait envie de le sauver.

Malgré les hypocrites, je peux bien sauver les innocents, les enfants et les bons gens.

Malheureusement, ce sont les cœurs purs qui vont se battre pour la paix et pas les autres.  
Mais… depuis, le point de chaleur a changé. Il est toujours là, mais mon cœur bat autrement. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Je pensais à la haine, mais avec le temps j'ai bien vu que mon cœur ne réagissait pas comme ça devant mon oncle et ma tante.

Je ne sais plus…  
Ou plutôt je sais mais je ne sais pas comment… je n'ai jamais su comment, mes parents sont partis trop tôt pour que je leur pose la question….

Mais je sais que j'ai envie d'aller voir cette personne spéciale et lui demander, pourquoi il m'a fait ça.

C'est peut-être ça ma bizarrerie qui fait que Voldemort doit m'affronter. Peut-être que c'est ce battement de cœur qui peut le vaincre, lui n'en a pas.

Je suis peut-être un peu spécial, mais lui aussi. Deux choses étranges, contre nature, peuvent s'annuler?  
Cette chaleur dans mon ventre me pousse vers elle, cette personne, elle aussi, spécial.  
Peut-être juste à mes yeux. Je sais que beaucoup de monde voudrait que je les trouve spécials, que je les regarde de la même façon.

Cependant je ne peux pas.

Je l'aime.

**C'est l'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous...**

Je l'observe. Ses cheveux pâles, Ses yeux gris magnétiques. J'aime ses mains, elles sont délicates et expertes dans tous les gestes du quotidien. Comme pour prendre un crayon et écrire de son écriture fine et artistique. Ses doigts agiles qui vont se promener entre ses mèches d'or, pour les replacer à la perfection. Quand il sourit (rarement), sa bouche ne s'étire que faiblement, mais ses yeux deviennent en amande et ils brillent.

Oui j'ai dit il.

C'est un homme, ou presque, un adolescent qui a vieillit trop vite, comme moi.

Tous les deux obligés de prendre plus de responsabilité qu'on le devrait, à comprendre plus vite et apprendre à toute vitesse pour survivre encore un peu.

Lui, c'est un de ceux que je veux sauver, un de ceux qui en valent la peine.

C'est l'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous...

Il a choisit son camp.

Quand j'ai appris que c'était le mien, qu'il se rangeait sous ma bannière, j'ai faillit en défaillir. Il était mal en point, blessé, mais il marchait droit devant lui, déclamant qu'il voulait la justice et la paix.

Pour son courage, pour lui, je veux bien aller mourir au pied de mon ennemi en l'emmenant avec moi.

**  
C'est l'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous…**

Mon cœur est bien essoufflé, de battre si fort toute la journée. Il est dans le quartier général, dans ma maison, où il vit avec moi et les dizaines d'aurors qui vont et viennent constamment. C'est chouette pour l'intimité ça.

Vous imaginez?

Il bat si fort le matin quand je le vois se lever, quand je le vois sortir de la douche, quand je le vois parler, quand je le vois perdu dans ses pensées, quand je le vois lire, quand je le voit sourire du regard, quand je le vois manger délicatement, perdu dans un autre monde.

Je donnerais cher pour être dans ce monde, seul avec lui. J'imagine ce bonheur sans pouvoir y toucher, je le vois si proche tous les jours, hors d'atteinte.

Drago Malefoy. La seule personne au monde qui pourrait chasser ce cafard qui me gruge, le seul qui peut encore me donner un brin d'espoir, le seul homme sur terre que j'aime, et probablement le seul aussi qui ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un dieu vivant. Et l'unique pour lequel mon cœur devient fou.

Je vois ce bonheur sans y toucher, j'effleure son regard sans y plonger, j'aperçois ses lèvres sans y goûter et je sens son âme sans me l'approprier.

**  
C'est l'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous….**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois. Cette nuit, je l'affronte lui, et je vais être seul, je ne le dirai pas. Je le sens en moi, cette nuit est LA nuit. Tout mon corps vibre et me le crie. Nous devons surveillé et attaqué un contingent d'une vingtaine de mangemort qui livrent des potions au quartier général ennemi. Nous prendrons leurs places et envahiront la base secrètement. Nos auras seront brouillées, nous serons eux. Notre mission est de prendre le maximum d'information avant la grande invasion, parce que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait prêts. Et si nous pouvions faire des otages….

Selon les informations, Voldemort est partit en Albanie. Nous avons eu la confirmation de tout cela par nos espions internationaux.

Mais moi je sais la vérité.

Il est là, je l'ai vu par ces yeux, il est au château des Jedusor. C'est un faux qui est en Albanie.

Mais je me tais. Je monterai les grandes marches de marbre que j'ai vu, avec personne à mon côté, je ne veux pas de perte. Je vais pénétrer dans cette chambre isolée et je vais le tuer. Je vois par ses yeux, j'entends par ses oreilles. Il est dans cette pièce.

Nous sommes déjà en chemin et je veux en finir, je suis prêt comme jamais. Mon amour n'est pas avec nous, il revient de mission spéciale dans trois minutes. Trop tard pour l'intervention. Tant mieux.

Il va trouver mon mot. Ma déclaration. Et mon avis de décès.

Non, je ne veux pas y survivre. S'il le faut, après la bataille, je retourne ma baguette contre moi et je disparais de cette terre douloureuse.

Drago saura tout, mon esprit sera libre et il pourra se moquer autant qu'il veut.

Avant de commencer l'opération, je ferme les yeux et je vois les siens. Ces perles orages, qui depuis longtemps m'ont électrisées, m'aspirent et m'engloutissent. Ces deux phares, qui guident le pauvre voyageur perdu que je suis, me reste à l'esprit quand enfin nous donnons le premier assaut au contingent ténébreux. Quand je lèverai ma baguette pour tuer Voldemort, ils seront dans mon esprit. Et quand je la lèverai pour me tuer, ils me montreront la lumière au bout du tunnel.

**  
C'est l'histoire de ma vie, que voulez-vous… Et cette histoire fini cette nuit.  
**

* * *

_Dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, un jeune homme blond titube pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Outch, foutu géant._

_Il soupira. Il espérait que la mission de repérage au manoir Jedusor se passait pour le mieux. Il allait sombrer dans un sommeil profond, comme ça et tout habillé, quand il aperçu une belle enveloppe blanche délicatement posée sur son oreiller._

_Foutu manque de vigilance, va te faire foutre avec les géants en enfer!_

_Sauf Hagrid…_

_Il s'assit sur son lit, décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dès les premières lignes. Mais c'était quoi ça? Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'écrivain. Soudain, certains mots le firent sursauter. QUOI?_

_Mais QUI lui avait écrit ça? Il regarda la signature à la fin de la dernière page, la troisième._

_Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent. H…Harry? Harry lui avait écrit tout ça?_

_Il continua sa lecture et ses mains tremblèrent à la dernière page. Quelques gouttes vinrent s'écrasées sur le papier. Drago étouffa un sanglot._

_Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça._

_Ses mains faibles lâchèrent les feuilles et avant même qu'elles ne touchent le sol, le jeune homme était partit._

_Il devait l'empêcher de le faire à tout prix. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, il transplanait de point en point partout en ville. Le transplanage était un art limité et les longues distances nécessitaient un portoloin. Il sautait dans l'espace, provoquait le temps en s'avançant inexorablement vers sa destination._

_Mais il avait senti, dans son cœur, quelque chose s'éteindre._

_Inconsciemment, il le savait._

_Il avait aimé trop longtemps sans le dire, il avait admiré trop longtemps sans s'approcher et il avait souhaité trop longtemps avant de comprendre._

_Maintenant c'était trop tard._

* * *

Les membres de l'ordre enterrèrent les deux corps au même endroit, ensemble. Ils avaient trouvé la lettre de déclaration, et Drago en avait crié une à son amour qui gisait dans ses bras avant de s'autodétruire, anéantissant ainsi une partie du manoir et des mangemorts. Voldemort était mort par la main de Harry. Puis le survivant avait tourné sa baguette vers lui-même.

**C'était l'histoire non pas d'une vie mais de deux, que voulez-vous… Et cette histoire finissait cette nuit là.**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

* * *

** THE END**

* * *


End file.
